thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum:Umgehen mit Staffel 3
Die neue Staffel beginnt ja nun in Kürze. Wie wollen wir mit den Folgen umgehen? Was soll kommuniziert werden, ab wann und wo? Vorschlag: Wichtigstes auf die Startseite *Wann und wo kann ich die nächste Folge sehen? (AMC / FOX - jeweils die Uhrzeiten, evtl. mit Countdown) *Welche Folge kommt als nächstes? Welche ist die aktuelle? Mir persönlich hatte die Box oben rechts auf der Startseite von Walking Dead (alte Version) recht gut gefallen. Ich finde es sehr wichtig, dass man schnell an die Informationen gelangt, die man haben will ohne erst die Struktur dieses Wikia zu verstehen. Staffelseite? Bisher haben wir sämtliche Informationen auf 3. Staffel zusammen getragen. Die Seite ist inzwischen recht groß und wegen der Galerie auch etwas unübersichtlich. Sobald sich die Informationen ordnen lassen, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll die Infos in die entsprechenden Folgen zu ordnen. Staffel 3 bzw. die einzelnen Folgen. Wir wissen ja nun, dass es 16 Folgen geben wird. Was wir nicht wissen sind die deutschen Arbeitstitel. Ich will ungern die englischen Seiten schreiben (also Die Saat, Rosskur, Zeit der Ernte, ...) um sie dann auf die deutsche Übersetzung umzuziehen. Eine Lösung könnte sein, dass wir die Folgen mit Nummern versehen (301, 302, 303 ...) Allerdings taucht das dann auch als Überschrift auf und ist wenig hilfreich. Ps.: Ich empfehle die Vorlage zu verwenden um Links zu setzen. Hiermit ist man immer namenstechnisch auf der richtigen Seite. Kann zentral angepasst werden (und man kommt nicht mit den Folgennamen durcheinander). Sonstige Fragen * Ab wann Informationen online stellen? Ab englischer Ausstrahlung mit entsprechenden Spoiler-Tags oder erst ab deutscher Ausstrahlung mit Spoiler? * Wohin mit Vermutungen, Spekulationen oder ähnlichem? (Fans wollen sich gern über die Serie austauschen) ** Mein Vorschlag: Blog-System nutzen und zu jeder Folge mindestens eine Frage a la "Wie hat euch die Folge gefallen? / Was denkt ihr über ..." stellen. ACHTUNG: Wahrscheinlich kann die automatische Blog-Erstellung mein Spoilersystem nicht verarbeiten und man wird gespoilert. Ich denk dafür mach ich eine extra Spoiler-Vorlage, die man als Warnung vorn anstellt. Mehr fällt mir gerad nicht ein. Könnt ihr gern ergänzen oder / und beantworten. Falls ihr direkt im Text antworten wollt, dann bitte kenntlich machen. Zum Beispiel so: Farbliche Hervorhebung von mir 20M61 Ergibt: Farbliche Hervorhebung von mir 20M61 20M61 (Nachricht) 21:53, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ---- Wichtigstes auf die Startseite wir könnenn die erwähnte box auf der startseite gerne einbauen. sie sollte aber nicht zu groß sein. Staffelseite? gute idee mit der seite zu staffel 3. können wir machen. zumal die meisten infos anscheinend aus den ersten zwei folgen stammen. Staffel 3 bzw. die einzelnen Folgen. warum nicht warten bis die folge in deutschland ausgestrahlt wurde? ich denke das macht am wenigsten arbeit und ist nicht so verwirrend. wenn jemand vorarbeiten möchte, kann er die infos auf einem word-dokument o.ä. niederschreiben und nach der deutschen veröffentlichung in das wiki übertragen. habe auch einige charaktertexte auf word vorgeschrieben und dann hier her kopiert. Sonstige Fragen informationen sollen erst nach der deutschen ausstrahlung online gestellt werden. wir sind ein deutsches wiki und es soll den dementsprechenden stand haben. wenn sich jemand über den us-stand informieren möchte, kann er es auf der us-seite machen. --Sir Boromir (Diskussion) 07:29, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ---- Ah ... da haben wir uns missverstanden. Ich meinte das mit der Farbe so, falls oben in meinem 1. Beitrag direkt im Text kommentiert werden würde - egal. . Ich schau mir natürlich hin und wieder die TWD (en) Seite an und bin begeistert, wie schnell und aktuell sie die Infos halten. Aber auf ein paar Tage kommt es ja nun nicht an. Dafür sind wir dann bei den deutschen Formulierungen (Inhalt, Folgennamen etc.) etwas sicherer. 20M61 (Nachricht) 10:10, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC)